The Hole Crisis
The Mysterious Occurrences plot, most commonly known as the Hole Plot or The Hole Crisis was a plot that took place during the Post-Fullbring Arc. The plot was about holes that ripped through the walls of the Dangai, connecting Hueco Mundo with either Soul Society or the Human World. Hollows that came through the Holes would rapidly infect any human, whole, or shinigami they encountered, leading to a large crisis. The crisis was eventually ended with significant levels of research, and the permission of the Central 46 to use space-warping kido to seal the holes shut. The event resulted in the loss of life of multiple shinigami and the hollowfication of Vanessa Vårjen. PLOT SUMMARY Starting in Aftermath, Blodeuwen Hirashi, the Soshi of the Kido Corps begins to notice the strange hollows that emerge from Holes- strange portals that lead from Hueco Mundo to either Soul Society or the Human world, crossing through the Dangai en route- begin rapidly hollowfying spirits. She kills several hollowfied shinigami and pluses in order to prevent this, while Gaen heals several survivors. Another Hole incidence is recorded during the events of Broken Souls when Blodeuwen intersects notorious Visored Hidane Koga in combat with several hollows, which she judges to have have come from a Hole. After a brief encounter, Hidane and Seran, a mod soul, flee the scene, leaving Blodeuwen to sew up the Hole. Several weeks later called to the scene of several 1st division members who are drastically fighting for their lives against a hollow of enormous strength in Antebellum. Blodeuwen creates an arena where Shio is able to kill the hollow and she crystallises his hollowfying squadmate, taking him to Kurotsuchi Maori for further inspection. Following this, the Holer Division of the Kidoshu is established, whose duty is to patch up any holes they find. Vanessa also takes part, as does Shiori when given the opportunity, with Jitter the hollow watching as Vanessa seals a Hole in Firm Tigress, Shattered Boulderfield. Another member of the Kido Corps, Aoi Sora, finds an enormous fortress in the Rukongai in My Sword Is My Heart, constructed to protect a large Hole which continuously spews hollows and reports back to Blodeuwen, earning him a promotion. In The Outbreak he then deals with an outbreak from a Hole. Meanwhile, Meilin Tachibana encounters the mysterious white haired arrancar Hephaestus in That Make Or Break Moment, and proceeds to fight him. After a severe loss, Byakuya Kuchiki steps in to fight the arrancar. Blodeuwen and Vanessa observe the fight as Mayuri has the whole thing recorded when Blodeuwen spots a Hole on the surveillance footage. Wondering if Hephaestus has anything to do with it, she joins Byakuya on the battlefield just in time; the Taicho loses his arm to the arrancar, and she asks the arrancar if he is the one responsible; he gives her a message from the true culprit: Llew Calon Wag, the arrancar that killed the head of the Hirashi noble house. The Crisis Core respond to the thread of a Hole in Rude Awakening, with the help of a spiritually gifted human. Liam, a quincy and later acquaintance of Blodeuwen's due to the massive attack on Karakura Town does some investigating of his own on a Hole, with the surprising aid of a friendly but slightly stupid hollow, Diggy in Down The Rabbit Hole. As Captain Kurotsuchi examined the crystallised shinigami, he makes no headway with finding a cure for hollowfication; little surprise, as Kisuke Urahara had failed 100 years prior. In Holers Are Haters, however, his Lieutenant and daughter Nemu was involved with Yorishou, a fellow shinigami, and Gage, a powerful fullbringer, in order to investigate the peculiar hollows that caused the hollowfication in the first place. Gage then strikes out on his own to see another hole, which spits out a powerful hollow in Hollows Are Evil. Hollows are not the only thing that emerge, and the strange arrancar Cyrell also comes through. The two exchange pleasantries, before the skittish arrancar flees. Things are getting desperate now with holes opening everywhere, and the shinigami severely lacking the personnel to do anything about it. Nessa, on Blodeuwen's behest inquires with Nemu to see if she is able to get Mayuri to help with the research in I want you to plug my hole~. Blodeuwen sends Vanessa, Shiori, and Aoi; her best and brightest, into battle to see if they can't rescue the Hole Repair Division member Kila from the fortress where she has been kidnapped. The three are ambushed however by Llew Calon Wag, who has hollowfied Kila and leaves her to ambush the girls while he himself emerges from the fortress to fight Aoi in HOLLOWED. Blodeuwen does not hear any more from Aoi, and Shiori shortly thereafter loses her zanpakuto, before being kidnapped during a massive attack on Karakura Town. Beforehand though, Blodeuwen must deal with Vanessa, who shows up on her doorstep undergoing the beginning stages of hollowfication. In The Hollow Room Blodeuwen tests an experimental method of saving a shinigami; by sealing their spiritual power, and thus their hollow inside their soul, and placing them into a gigai, making them effectively a human. She then helps Vanessa escape before she is taken to be experimented upon and possibly killed, allowing to live out the rest of her mortal life in peace. In Crime and Criminality Blodeuwen hears she must answer for her crimes, and she is told that once the Hole crisis is over, she must either have her rank and her ability to perform kido stripped from her or face exile. While this happens, holes are still emerging and with the number of sufficiently capable members of the Kido Corps now diminished, regular fullbringers Gage and Justin must deal with the hollow energy infesting the air in EnGage, and they aren't the only ones. A barely aware spiritual human, Aien, is attacked by a hole hollow while Gabriel, an agent for a shadowy organization is tasked with investigating them himself in Stitching Those Holes. ''In ''Powdered Ring Of Space, Cyrell and Misato make unlikely allies as Misato desperately fights off Hollow coming through a Hole thanks to her inability to be hollowfied, while Cyrell takes advantage in order to be able to collect some valuable materials. This is not Misato's first run-in with Holes either- she and Blodeuwen had encountered a Hole attack in the Rukongai in Training which they stitched up while they met officially for the first, and possibly the last time. After a year of constant threats from the Holer hollow, Blodeuwen seems to have snapped however. The news of her punishment shook her to her core and as a result, upon meeting with an old friend, Adam, in The Plan the two concoct a fell scheme to murder the Central 46, the government of Soul Society, and frame the Holer Hollows. With a heavy heart, Adam departs to Hueco Mundo while Blodeuwen watches him disappear, wondering if she has condemned her friend to death. The big day then looms close, and Blodeuwen is surprised that as she enters the council chamber in New Justice, she is not the only one summoned to give testimony. With Kensei Muguruma's testimony, she is stipped of rank and file until she can fix the problem. Meanwhile the Hole Crisis is getting even worse as arrancar are spilling out of Holes and attacking the human world. Gage, who has been monitoring the Holes steps up to right Gwen Olivarez in Mothra Rises/Show Your Power. That's not all, Aien too, now a substitute-shinigami, has the fight of his life on his hands in A Blank Blade when Chirinyo is sent through a Hole by Llew with the intent to exercise his bloodlust. Misato shows up to save the day at the closing moments of the fight, and Chirinyo thinks his life is forfeight as two shinigami stand between himself and the Hole. Llew then sends Inigo Banderas, a Vasto Lorde class hollow through after him. Inigo's monstrous reiatsu allows him to bring Chirinyo back to Llew, losing the opportunity to fight in favour of a promise of greater power and the ability to cause more destruction from Llew. Having emerged from the council chamber, Blodeuwen heads to a Spirit-Sealing Pit in order to rescue Adam and close the holes forever in A Singularity In 16 Dimensional Space. Adam, however, is nowhere to be seen, and Blodeuwen is forced to kill all of the emergent hollows, realizing that her friend has most likely been turned. As she closes the remaining Hole, she finds a strange material; the Orb of Space. Perhaps this was the source of all their misfortune... Category:Plot